


Playing Matchmaker

by Celestilonia



Series: Teasing Gaster & Bantering After [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But he's sarcastic and playful, Christmas, Comedy, DORKS THEY ARE ALL DORKS, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gaster has anxiety and is very nervous, Humor, I'm just going to tag that just in case it turns into a romantic relationship, Innuendo, Light-Hearted, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Some parts gets a little darker but nothing too bad, a lot of innuendos, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestilonia/pseuds/Celestilonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Teasing Gaster & Bantering After<br/>Remember when you mentioned trying to hook up Gaster and Grillby? Yes? Good, because that’s what you’re going to work on. Matchmaking sure is hard though...<br/>Christmas was coming up soon too, and you had some interesting things planned out for that day. You were pretty sure you were going to love it. As for Gaster? Well...uh, he'll enjoy it in his own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission Commence!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of iffy with this chapter, and I'll probably touch it up later. Just kind of feeling tired lately.
> 
> So here's the new story in the series! If you haven't read the first story (Why Is That There?), I advise you to read it first. If you already had done so, awesome! You can continue on reading.

You made your jolly way to Grillby’s, humming a chipper tune. From the distance you could see a familiar warm golden glow, notifying you that you were almost there.

When you opened the door, warmth immediately engulfed you, making your shoulders slump and relax. You wiped the snow off of your shoes on the mat placed by the entrance, and waved back at the humans and monsters that called out your name.

Sans introduced some friendly peeps to you, back when you used to go to Grillby’s regularly for food. Nowadays, you were forced by Gaster to cook your own food, real food, for at least 4 days a week. Ugh, yeah. You joked about being able to live off of cereal, and toasted Pop-Tarts without breaking the “make your own food” rule, but you just dug your own grave by doing so. So now you were banned from eating them for meals other than breakfast. Way to go you.

Anyways, at first it made you kind of anxious to be around so many people that knew your name and existence, but you quickly got used to it since they were such a friendly bunch. You wondered why you never saw any problematic people in the bar, but you could only guess that Grillby kicks them out with the help of his customers. (Some of them looked like they could knock out a person with a single flick.)

Almost everybody was nice and friendly, except for this one guy that had catlike features and orange fur. He always sat by the corner, mumbling about not trusting cute girls, and “Assaton” or something. Maybe you should try to strike up a conversation with him, to cheer him up.

You heard that it took about three month for humans to start going into the bar. At that time people were still unsure of monsters, but now two fifths or more of the population in the bar were humans.

You were really glad that many people accepted monsters (as they should), although there sadly were still groups of people that opposed them.

You chatted a little with the group of dog monsters, and petted them while trying not to gush over their cuteness. (Lesser dog was secretly your favorite.) You said goodbye, and continued on with your main mission/quest.

You saw Sans sitting by the bar, so you made your way towards him and sat down on one of stool next to him. “Hey Sans.” You greeted.

“hey kid.” He nodded, raising a bottle of ketchup.

You took off your winter coat, and placed it on your lap. “So what's up?”

“nothing much. papyrus went to hang with undyne so I came here for a drink.” He shrugged. “you? i know you’re not the one to drink, so what are ya doin’ here?” He raised a brow.

“I have something to do. You’ll see.” You winked. You turned and waved at Grillby who was wiping a glass on the other side of the bar. “Hey Grillbs, nice seeing you here.”

He walked towards where you were; his flames dragging back as he moved. He gave you a look, as if he were saying, “Of course you’ll see me here, I own this place.” He then took out a small notebook and pen, and looked at you expectedly.

“Oh, I’m not ordering anything. I came here to ask you something.” You confessed. You leaned forwards with your crossed arms resting on top of the bar table.

Grillby looked at Sans and tilted his head, wordlessly asking if he knew what you were you up to, but Sans shrugged equally as clueless.

“Are you free this Saturday, to hang out?” Sans grin grew, realizing what you were trying to do. “I don’t know if you know him, but Gaster’s coming too.”

Grillby shook his head, and pointed at the florescent neon sign. You were well aware that his bar was open 7 days a week, but that didn't stop your plan.

“Oh. Right....” You sighed. “I forgot to mention that Frisk was coming too, but I guess that doesn't matter. I should tell Frisk that you’re too busy to hang out… They were looking forward for it too.” That was a blatant lie, you never made any plans with Frisk but you had to take advantage of Grillby’s soft spot for that kid.

“...I should take a break.” He said quietly after.

Plan success. You hid your mischievous grin behind your hand.

“Really? So you can go?” Grillby nodded. “Awesome! Thanks Grillby! I really didn't want to see Frisk sad.” Sans was trying to hide his large grin, by pretending to drink from the bottle of ketchup. You kicked his leg under the table, warning him not ruin your plan. “Actually, you know what? Could I get some fries to take home?”

Grillby nodded, and went to the kitchen.

“So you’re tryina to hook Grillby and Gaster up?” Sans asked amused.

“Shhhh. He might hear you.” You looked at the door to the kitchen. “Yeah I am. But do you know if he’s into guys?” You whispered.

Sans bursted out laughing. “You’re doin’ all this, even though you dunno if he's into guys in the first place?”

You slapped his back. “Even if they don’t end up getting together, he could potentially become good friends with Gaster.” You huffed.

“No need to be violent kid.” He winced and rubbed his back. “If they do end up dating, Grillby’ll _light up_ Gaster’s world.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making you snort.

“Yeah, he’ll surely _warm_ his heart.” You joked back, wiggling your eyebrows back.

“Nice one.” Sans high fived you, with eyes squinting from his large grin.

Just then, Grillby came back and handed you a paper bag containing your wonderful hot fries. “Thanks.” You gave him your money, and told Grillby you’ll text him the time to meet up later.

After you said goodbye to them, you put on your coat and made your way out, back to the cold. You had to message with Frisk about the plan now, but that's fine. You were pretty sure Toriel wouldn't mind.

Mission success. 


	2. Don't Fret Don't Sweat

When you got home, you changed out of your outerwear and plopped down onto the sofa. You pulled out your phone and texted Frisk while you ate your golden fries.

**Hey -**

**Wanna hang out with Grillby, Gaster, and me this Saturday? -**

**We’re planning on hanging out around the big park. -**

You were about to put your phone down, but you immediately got a reply.

**\- Yeah!**

**\- Wait.**

**\- I need to ask mom.**

**Ok -**

**\- She said yes :D**

**Awesome! ( >v<)b -**

**Btw -**

**No matter what don’t bring an umbrella -**

**\- Why?**

**You’ll see ;) -**

You had everything planned out. Mu ha ha ha ha ha.

* * *

The next day, you were back in the lab doing work and what not. You knew Gaster was free that Saturday (as always), but you made sure to ask him last since you wanted everything to be set and done first.

“So Doc, wanna hang out with Frisk, Grillby, and me this Saturday?” You asked nonchalantly, as you wiped a beaker.

“Certainly! I haven’t met Frisk in quite some time.” He said as he clasped his hands excitedly. “Is there something you are planning on doing?”

“Nothing big. We’re just going to the big park near here around 12, and maybe go get a snack or something.” You explained while waving your hand. Gaster let out a acknowledged hum as he continued working.

You spun around on your heel, and faced towards Gaster’s working back. You wondered if he already knew Grillby. You were curious. You never seen them talk, though that’s mostly because Grillby’s always in the bar working, and Gaster isn't too fond of crowded places. Both of them didn't ask who the other was when you mentioned them, so you could only guess that they knew each other's existence in some level. Probably through Sans or something.

Gaster must have felt your stare, because he turned around with a concerned expression. “Is something the matter ?”

“Oh no, sorry. Just thinking...” You mumbled, slightly embarrassed. You didn’t really mean to do that, it was supposed to be a light gaze not a glare. It happens more than you’d like to admit.

“I see… Do you wish to talk about it?” Gaster asked, putting down a petri dish.

“No no!” You shook your head and hands, eyes wide. “It’s nothing deep or anything. Really.” You reassured.  

“Is that so?” He looked relieved.

“Yeah. Geez you worry too much.” You chucked, and went back to work. You didn’t want to tell him what you were wondering about, since he’ll probably figure out what you were trying to do. He’s not slow after all. It might not be that obvious, but you still didn’t want to risk it, so you avoided mentioning Grillby alone.

You extracted Synthetic Liquid Determination with a dropper, and let one drop go into a test tube containing a small amount of blood. You mixed them together, and put a drop of the mixture into a slide for you to inspect under a microscope.

You saw the white blood cells absorbing the SLD, then duplicating after. Hmm... That's odd, white blood cells shouldn’t be able to reproduce in their own. You wrote that down in your notebook, and picked up the test tube with the mixture. “Hey, Dr. G do you think you could put your bippity boppity in this?”

“My wha-” He was unsure of what you were referring to, but remembered a line from one of the movies you made him to watch in the Disney Marathon. “Oh, yes of course.”

You walked towards him, while you watched the red liquid you were swishing.  “! Stop!” An alarmed voice shouted.

“Huh-” Before you knew it, you slipped on a wet spot and fell face first down onto the ground with a thud; followed by a shattering noise. “Augh.” You groaned.

“Oh goodness! , are you alright?” He hurriedly kneeled down to where you lay.

“Yup, fine and dandy.” You gave him a thumbs up. You were about to push yourself off of the ground, but you were firmly held down by Gaster’s hand on your head. “Uh, sorry Doc, but I’m not into that kind of play.”

“What do you-? No!” He gasped, quickly lifting his hand off your head. You could only guess that he was blushing, since your face was still pressed to the ground. “Please, ju-just don’t move. You might cut yourself.” You heard him stand up, and take some paper towels.

Your boss swept away the shards of glass that was shattered beside your face, and helped you sit back up. Gaster immediately held your face with both hands and turned it side to side, to inspect if you had any cuts.

“Look, I know I have a face of a goddess and all, but I’ll appreciate it if you stopped playing hot potato with my face.” It was starting to make you dizzy.

“Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to.” He apologized, slightly embarrassed.

He spotted a tiny scratch on your cheek, and dashed towards a cabinet and took out a first aid kit. He got some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball, and dabbed it onto the scratch.

You hissed at the slight sting, making him even more alarmed than he already was. You touched his arm, reassuring that it was nothing serious. He seemed to relax a little bit, but was still alarmed nonetheless. Gaster got some cream with his finger, and smeared it on the cut before sticking on a bandage.

He checked both sides of your face for one last time, and was relieved to find no other injuries. He cupped your cheek with his right hand, and gently ran his thumb over the bandage. “I ‘worry too much’ you say.” He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows. “Please do be more careful next time. I do not wish to see you hurt.”

“I’ll try, but you know me.” You shrugged helplessly. “You might not want to see _me_ hurt, but I’m sure you like seeing the person in your bed to be.” You said as you wiggled your eyebrows. You were never going to stop teasing your boss about BDSM, not after finding that book he had.

He stood up with his hands up, and turned around. “For goodness sake, will you _please_ go clean your mind?” He said exasperatedly.

“Hey, I’m still waiting for the soap Santa promised me alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles are the end of me. You either have one, or you don't.  
> Anyways, I'll try to post a chapter every weekend. Sorry in advance if I don't though.  
> Here's my Tumblr if you wanna check it out. http://celestilonia.tumblr.com/


	3. Calcium Oxide

You rode a taxi to Frisk’s house, to pick them up. They lived up a hill in a large homely house that had a large grassy back yard. They also had a cool tree house built on a huge tree. Lucky kid. You envied them. They had such a sweet loving Mom, who baked heavenly good pies and was the most saintly mother you have ever met, and would ever meet. You often thought if it was too late to get adopted.

When you arrived, you walked up the steps to their front door and rang the doorbell. After a moment, Toriel opened the door and greeted you.

“, how are you?” She asked with her warm smile. The smell of butterscotch pie wafted out from the open door, which made your mouth water.

‘For love of god, please just adopt me.’ You begged in your mind. “I’m doing great! How about you?”

“Oh, I’m doing wonderful. Although, I find myself frequently worrying about Frisk. They’re quite forward with their...advances.” She sighed as she touched her cheek worriedly.  

“There’s nothing to worry about, that kid is the sweetest kid I know.” You reassured.

The second you finished your sentence, Frisk came running down the stairs, straight to you. They hugged your waist with a large smile on their face.

“Hey Frisk! Ready to go?” You asked as you hugged them back. They nodded enthusiastically.

“Now go on. You don't want to be late do you?” Toriel ushered the two of you away. ”Have fun, and be careful.”

The both of you waved goodbye, as you and Frisk walked towards the waiting Taxi. You told the taxi driver the location, and buckled up.

“So, did you leave your umbrella at home?” You asked.

“Mmhmm.” Frisk nodded.

“Good. Okay, so,” You began as you swung your arms around their shoulder. “I’m trying to hook Gaster up with Grillby. Wanna help?”

Frisk giggled and nodded. You were so glad that Frisk was a shipper as much as you were.

You told them the plan, as the two of you rode the taxi to the park. You payed the driver and thanked her, when you arrived. Holding Frisk’s hand, you walked to where the large fountains was, where you promised to meet the others.

You and Frisk sat on the large fountain and waited for the others to arrive. It was still 11:53 so you still had some time.

Shimmering snow covered the park; the texture was perfect to build a snowman. You asked Frisk how school was, and they signed about how they got 3 more bully’s numbers. You weren't perfect at ASL, but you understood them by spotting familiar gestures.

A while back, you decided to learn sign language for Frisk, with a bit of help from Gaster of course. Frisk was able to talk and hear, but they just didn’t like talk vocally. You first wondered why, but you never questioned them or asked them to talk since you respected what they weren’t comfortable doing. They’ll tell you if they wanted to.

“Hahaha, you’re quite a charmer eh?” You nudged Frisk’s side with your elbow. They gave you a smug grin.

5 minutes before the meeting time, you spotted Gaster walking towards the fountain. The two of you waved at him, and he waved back surprised. He usually was the first person to arrive.

Frisk immediately went to hug him, when he got close. “Why hello Frisk.” he chuckled. “I hope you have been doing well. You have grown quite a bit, haven't you?” Frisk excitedly signed with the speed of light, so you weren't able understand what they were signing. “Is that so? I’m glad.” Gaster responded while patting their head fondly.

“You’re early as always.” You said as you stood up.

“I can’t say the same for you . You are unusually early today.”

“Yeah, I went to pick Frisk up, and went early just in case there was traffic. Turns out there weren’t any traffic, so here I am.”

“I see... Perhaps you should make this a habit for yourself. Then you wouldn’t be late all the time hmm?”

“Hey, I was only late 2-” Gaster gave you a look. “3-4 times, okay? It’s not that bad, right?” You crossed your arms defensively.

“If I recall correctly, you were late for…” You rolled your eyes as your boss, who looked up and  pretended to think about it. “Ah yes that’s right, for half an hour. I had to knock on your door to wake you up.”

“Fine, but that was only **one** time. They bed was calling for me, and I had to answer. It was very _very_ urgent.” This time, it was Gaster’s turn to roll his eyes.

Just then, Frisk tugged on your hand, and pointed towards Grillby’s approaching from. You suppressed your snigger, when you saw Grillby’s flame waver in excitement when he saw lil ol’ Frisk. His demeanor was usually stoic, calm, and generally hard to read. But you were eventually able to learn and spot signs for certain emotions.

How you say? Well by provoking them of course. You went a bit too far once…but that a story for another time. Mr. Campfire sure can be scary.  

“Hey Grillby!” You called out.  Gaster simply waved in a soft swishing motion, and Grillby lightly bowed back.

Frisk practically jumped on him, with their arms spread wide open. Grillby caught them, and prop them up on top of his arm. Awww. You gave them a moment before interrupting them. “Hey, hey, hey. Break it up you two; you're making me jealous here.” You lips pouted, but soon after changed into a playful grin. “So, snack or snow first?” You asked.

Everyone turned to Frisk for an answer. They looked a little overwhelmed by the sudden pressure that was pushed onto them; noticing this, you decided to help them out.  “Well, since we’re already here. Might as well do the closest thing first, right?” You gestured to the snow.

They brightened up as they nodded and hopped off Grillby’s arms. He looked a little bit disappointed, but complied to their wish anyway. You wondered why he was so attached to Frisk, they were adorable as heck, you get that but… Oh well, back to the snow.

You turned to the other two and asked, “You two wanna join?” Grillby being fire, he declined. As for Gaster, he thought about it for a moment but also turned down your request. As predicted. “Fine by me. We’ll have a grand ol’ time with just you and me. Right Frisky?”

Frisk gave you a double thumbs up. That's the spirit.  

You took off your jacket, and was about to try to tie it around your waist, but Gaster offered to hold onto it while the two of you played with the snow. You thanked him and handed your jacket to him.

After rolling up your sleeves, you and Frisk looked for a nice spot to create the grand, magnificent, and breathtaking sculpture the two of you planned to build.

After finding a nice flat spot, Frisk made a snowball, and rolled it around till it was too heavy for them. You switched positions with them, and rolled the somewhat round snowball around.

You panted, and wiped the sweat off of your forehead. “I…I keep on forgetting how heavy snow can be.” If only Undyne was here… Actually, no. She’ll use all the snow there is in the area, to create one gigantic ball of snow, or compress a snowball until it turns into hard rock ice. Imagine her throwing snowballs at you… You were pretty sure your bones were fine with being in one piece.

You took a break, and turned around to find Gaster and Grillby sitting beside each other on a park bench, watching the two of you work. You kind of felt like they were mothers watching their children play in the snow. Which wasn’t too far off actually.

You waved at them, and they waved back. You saw Gaster talking to Grillby with a soft smile on his face. They seemed comfortable with being alone with each other. There were no tense shoulders, or an uncomfortable air around them. Could this be natural chemistry? If you remembered correctly, when calcium is heated by fire, it reacts with oxygen which will produce a literal spark of red fire. Whatever it was, you hoped that it’ll last.

You held up your pointer finger, and pretended to check your nails. You glanced towards Frisk, who was nodding. Plan number 1.

You made your way towards the ~~couple~~ two until you were close enough for them to hear you, but far enough to get a head start. “We’re gonna go to the larger north area, to find a better place.” You called. The snowball that you made had dirt and grass stuck on it anyways. “Do you wanna stay here, or come?”

Gaster placed a cupped hand besides his mouth and answered back. “We will follow you, in a moment.”

“Okay. Meet ya there!” You nodded.

Frisk ran towards the path that leads to the north park, and you followed with a jog. You glanced back to find them walking in a more casual pace. Once you and Frisk were out of their sight, you stepped out of the path into the forested area, and waited behind a tree with your arm around frisk.

You heard them walking past, and the two of you peeked from behind the tree. Plan number 1 was a walk in a park. Literally and figuratively.

“Has Sans paid all his tabs yet?” You heard Gaster ask. Grillby shook his head no. Your boss sighed and clasped his hand. “I’ll have a stern talk with Sans concerning his increasing debt to you. I apologize on his behalf… He always has been rather inconsistent with his promises.”

Grillby placed a reassuring hand on Gaster’s shoulder. “It’s fine, you don't have to apologize for Sans’ tabs. He’s my friend.” You had to strain your ears to hear Grillby’s quiet voice. You wished that he spoke up more; his voice was nice and calm. Too bad he doesn’t like to speak a lot.

“Now forget about Sans, talk about each other dammit.” You mumbled under your breath. Frisk nodded in agreement. Your team of two swiftly moved to tree to tree to follow the pair. You occasionally shook some trees so leaves would romantically float down.

You accidently shook a tree that had snow on its branches. Shit. You and Frisk cringed as you watched chunk of  snow almost fall directly onto Grillby. If it actually had fallen on him, you would be charged with attempted murder. Thankfully, the other two seemed oblivious of the tragedy that almost occurred.

“Is working with going fine?” Grillby asked.

“Working with her has been a great pleasure.” Gaster smiled brightly. “If I exclude the fact that she makes me fret constantly that is.” Grillby gave him an understanding nod. Hey, what’s that supposed to mean Grillbs.

You stuck your tongue out. ‘Well that’s because you worry too much, ya dingus. Hold on, Dingus… that isn’t a bad nick name.’ You realized. Your train of thought was cut short by Gaster continuing on.

“Though I cannot deny how her jocular and cordial ways, manages brighten my day more than anyone else.” He fondly sighed.    
  
Your cheeks became tinged with pink, after hearing his words. Good thing he didn’t say that when you were there, you were never good at responding to compliments.

Unknown to you, Frisk gave you a strange look.

As you were moving to the next tree, you tripped on a stump and landed face first onto the ground. Again. Was this a sign? Was this the way God or some higher being grounded people? By literally shoving people down to the ground? That’s harsh.

Frisk gasped, and came to your side. Gaster and Grillby turned toward the sound of your body gracefully floating down to the ground.

“?!” Gaster gasped, and rushed to your side. Grillby’s flame flickered yellow in worry, as he followed Gaster’s lead.

“T-there you are Doc.” You propped yourself up with your arm, and placed a hand on top of your nose to check if it was okay. There was no blood, or broken bones. Thank the geebuz. “Could I have my jacket back? I was kinda getting cold.”

“O-of course.” Gaster gave you a helping hand, and lifted you up. “Are you injured? Do you require any immediate help?”

“Naw, I’m good. The only thing that’s hurt is my ego.” You groaned as you stood up. Your ankle felt sore, but you shook it until it felt better.

Frisk signed if you were okay, so you ruffled their soft brown hair and told them that you were just peachy, only a little bruised. Heh. Frisk didn’t look too convinced, but seems like they decided to trust your words anyway.

You reached towards your jacket, but Gaster took advantage of your stretched out arms and helped you slip into your cozy jacket. “Oh, thanks.” You said, not expecting such action. It was kind of embarrassing and you felt like a kid, but you still appreciated his over caring nature.  

“You know what? You’ll make a good butler.” You stated. You were about to ask him to call you mistress, but decided not to. That’ll be weird.

“Um, I see? I’m not sure if that’s intended to be a compliment or not.” He said, confused at your sudden proclamation.

“It is. Grillby will be the Chef, or your partner,” Frisk giggled, catching onto your double meaning. You tapped their nose as you continued on. “and lil’ Frisk here, would be the young ruler of the house.”

“And you will be?” Gaster inquired with a tilt of his head.

“Some kid payed to take out the trash out or something.” You shrugged. Frisk didn’t seem too happy of your answer, so they pulled on your sleeves to get your attention.

When you looked down, they signed, “My sister.” If this was some kind of anime, you were pretty sure you’d be spitting out blood from the cuteness.

You bent down and gave them a hug, as you mumbled, “I wish Frisk... I wish.”

After a moment you stood back up and turned to the other two. “So, anyone up for some sweets?”

Plan 1 success???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the writer's block was strong in this one.  
> School sure takes out a lot out of me.  
> Butler AU? Anyone? Yeah? No? 
> 
> [Deleted Scene]  
> (This was originally what was going to happen after Gaster was done talking to Frisk, but he was OOC.)
> 
> “Hey Dr. G, think fast!” You scooped up some snow and threw a snowball at his face. He gasped and moved to the side, barely missing the shot. 
> 
> “_______, that is not an appropriate way to greet people!” he scolded. You payed no mind to his scolding, and continued to throw more snowballs at him, but he impressively managed to block your shots with his umbrella. He raised one of eyebrows, asking if that was all you’ve got. 
> 
> Suddenly, he was hit on his back; he turned around to find Frisk gathering more snow.  
> “Two against one? That’s hardly fair.” He said indignantly, but a playful smile was stretched across his face.


	4. How Many Children Were in the Group?

Your group of four made your way to a cozy cafe that was a few blocks away. You heard they had great cakes, and that it was a perfect place for a cafe date. Wink wink.

While you all walked, you chatted (or rather ranted) to your friends about how you couldn’t understand people who could wake up comfortably without sleeping for more than 12 hours.

“I mean, how do you guys function? Where do you get that energy from?” You waved your hands as you went on. ”I envy you people, I wish I could get out of bed without feeling drowsy.”

“Our question for you, is how in the world are _you_ able to sleep for such a long period of time?” Gaster inquired. “Knowing that you consume triple the amount of chocolate, an average human being consumes in a day. I am more intrigued by what your energy is spent on.”

Frisk and Grillby gave a nod of agreement. ‘Frisk you traitor. You’re supposed to be on my side’

“It’s spent on the 21 hours that I’m awake for in the weekdays, for your information.” You refused to admit that your chocolate eating was a problem. Dark chocolate is healthy for you right? Right?

Gaster sighed. “Then perhaps the solution for you is to sleeping more.”

You scoffed. “Oh I don’t wanna hear that from you Mr. Insomnia.” You wagged your finger at him. “Now I know where Sans’ sleeping habits came from, after hanging out with you.”

“You’re mistaken, Sans has always been that way for as long as I can remember.” Gaster countered. ”Which reminds me… You claim you struggle to wake up in the morning, yet you always manage to come to work in time. (Unlike someone I once worked with…)” You almost didn’t catch the last part as he whispered it. “Why is that?”

‘Because I look forward to see you.’ An answer instantly popped up. But you decided rephrase it. That sounded weird. “I can’t waste one less minute of an opportunity to tease ya. Can I?” You cocked a double finger gun at him. “And I don't wanna get fired so.”

As the two of you continued your repartee, Grillby and Frisk quietly listened with an amused smile on their face. The street was filled with pandemonium of muddled voices of strangers, tires grinding on the road, and occasionally the sharp noises of a jackhammer hitting concrete, but the two ~~nerds~~  scientists didn't seem to be able to a single wave of sound that surrounded them. ~~~~

Together, you created a cordial bubble.

Frisk beaten everyone to the punch, and opened the glass door of the cafe for the group. They gave you a gentlemanly bow for you.

“Oh, ho, ho~ Since when did you learn how to be so chivalrous eh?” You asked as you raised an eyebrow. Before you went in, you made sure you curtsied first; the other two gave them a playful bow as they went in. Frisk sure looked proud of their action.

The four of you sat down on a cushy seat by the window. You and Frisk sat on the inner seats, with Grillby beside them and Gaster beside you.

“Since, I learned how to get people’s numbers.” Frisk signed coolly.

The two monsters gasped.

“N-numbers?!” Grillby choked out, almost standing up from the shock. He wasn’t loud per se but his voice rose from his usual volume. A few sparks flew out from the top of his flame.

“Child, y-you’re too young for such t-things. My goodness.” Gaster clenched his hand in concern.

You slipped out of jacket and hung it on the seat, before you slid out of your spot. You stood in between Gaster and Grillby, and bent down to swing your arms around their stiff shocked shoulders.

“Hey, you don’t need to get all worked up just because they’re getting more action than you two are.” You patted their back sympathetically. “They’re going to be one hell of a charmer, with a suave smile. Be proud.”

They didn’t seem to like your vision of Frisk in the future.

“Welp, I’m gonna go check out the cakes. Be right back.” As you walked away, Frisk gave you a expression that screamed, “don’t leave me with these overprotective weirdos.” Well, maybe not last part. They sure are going to get an earful about flirting, that's for sure.

You went up front and scanned over what cakes they had in their display fridge. They all looked good, but you decided that you should look at the menu too. You eyed the fruit basket and a glass jar of cookies, and wondered if they were there for decoration or there to sell. Well, whatever. Why were you thinking about that in the first place?

You walked back to see Frisk resting their chin on the dark brown table, with their lips in a tight straight line. Gaster was moving his hand as he explained something, while Grillby shook his head in disapproval. Heh.

“Aaand I’m back.” You slid back to your spot and sat back down. Frisk didn’t look to happy with you. You shrugged.

After a few minutes of pondering, the four of you decided on what to order.

A waitress with a cute bronze striped coffee brown apron came over to ask what you all wanted.

You ordered a cup of hot mocha, and raspberry-dark chocolate lava cake. Mmmh, yess.

Frisk ordered a cup of hot chocolate (with extra whip cream), and a slice of lemon & strawberry meringue cake.

Grillby ordered caramel drizzled orange cheesecake, with no drinks. Human beverages apparently didn't go well with fire elementals.

Last but not least, Gaster ordered black coffee, and a slice of tiramisu. Coffee over coffee, how like him. Not that you can’t say the same thing for yourself with chocolate.

The waitress nodded with a smile, and clicked her pen before pocketing it. You handed her the laminated menu and thanked her. Although the place was called a “cafe” it was more like something in the middle of a cafe and a restaurant. The interior slightly looked steampunkish with the large lightbulbs that hung above your head. They all had different shapes and sizes, and hung on twisted bronze ropes that was attached to the ceiling. The theme of the furniture and walls consisted of different shades of brown and cream. You appreciate their aesthetic.

“So Grillby, since you own a bar, I’m guessing you experienced some crazy stuff over the years. Wanna tell any stories?” You asked as you rested your cheek on your hand.

“Hmmm.” Grillby hummed. If you had never ~~studied~~ got to know him, you would’ve never noticed him giving Gaster a slight glance. Gaster sure did seem like he caught it though. He gave Grillby a raised eyebrow.

“Spit Grillbs.” Whatever it was, It must be good.

“A while back, there was _one_ time…” He stalled, this time not so subtly glancing towards the other monster. Gaster’s eyebrows furrowed, not being able to follow. “Dr. Gaster came into my bar, or rather stumbled into my bar.”

A light bulb went off in Gaster’s head, and proceeded to explode moments after. Sweat started to form on his head. He looked at the other pleadingly. “G-grillby-”

“And?” You eagerly cut him off. You weren’t about to let him stop your firery friend from continuing. Nu uh, s’not gonna happen.

“He was out of breath, his lab coat slipping off his shoulders, looking quite disheveled. He continued to stagger towards me gasping and commanding me to give him a, “‘Drink, Now.’” Grillby calmly continued on. Gaster gulped. “Complying, I quickly got to work and made the strongest drink I had.”

Gaster drinking? You could never imagine.

“Although that was very unusual of him, I didn't ask any questions. The second I turned to put down the glass, he snatched it from my hand and practically downed it.”

“I-I thought it was water!” Gaster interjected. He was about to say something else, but you slapped your hand over his mouth and shushed him.

“As expected, he choked and coughed, and asked me what he drank. I answered truthfully and he went completely silent. His face started to glow violet, expression melting from it’s previous exhausted panicked one. He slurred out how he never had something like that before, and giggled.”

You snorted; you could hear Frisk trying to suppress one.

“In an instant, he proceeded to bawl his eyes out. Sputtering out how sorry he was, and how the Temmies in the lab was his fault. The next moment, he giggled and went on about how cute they were, as if he wasn't crying just a moment ago. He then asked for another drink.”

Gaster covered his face, and you could almost hear his internal screaming in head. Your cheeks were sore from smiling too much.

“The cycle continued on until I had to call sans to pick him up. The scene was something you would have to experience yourself.” Grillby chuckled. How rare. “Apparently, before he came to my bar, he had brought dozens of Temmies into the lab, since he felt bad for them. They spiraled out of control, and damaged multiple machinery and projects the lab was working on. The Temmies then escaped out into hotland, which he chased for well over 3 hours.”

You never heard Grillby talk so much, it must have been something memorable. How could it not be? The Dr. W. D. Gaster—The Royal Scientist—was Drunk.

You took a deep breath before bursting out in laughter. You muffled yourself with your hand to not disturb the other people in the cafe, but a few people turned their heads to your group despite your effort.

“Oh my god! Dr. G, I never knew you were emotional when you’re drunk, that's priceless!” You smacked his back. Your stomach hurts from laughing too much. “Now that’s something I wanna see in the future. Pffft.” You wiped a tear from the corner of your eyes.

“I-I was young and s-still new at the time!” He stuttered, looking utterly humiliated and embarrassed.

“Aww, sorry Doc.” You hugged his side. “We didn’t mean to make you so upset. But you have to admit, that’s one hell of a story.” Despite being clearly upset by you, he made no move you shrug you off.

When you pulled away, the waitress came to your table, and served the ordered treats to each person. It smelt so wonderful. You thanked her once again as she walked away.

Your boss glared at Grillby, and scolded him for telling the story despite promising not to.

“In front of Frisk at that!” Gaster huffed. “What would they think of me now?”

Frisked singed how they thought Gaster was still cool, with the sweetest smile they could muster. Gaster’s tight face softened a bit, but he still ate his tiramisu in a grumpy yet strangely elegant way.

‘Seems like there are 2 children in the group.’ You thought. Or were there 3?

You pressed your spoon into your lava cake, and scooped up a piece. The top of the round dessert caved in, as the chocolate inside oozed out. The chocolate had pieces of dried raspberries, which matched the fresh ones on the side of the plate. You brought the spoon up into your mouth, and you hummed in delight. You went on a trip to chocolate heaven.

The others seemed to enjoy their treat as much as you did. Gaster calmed down, but still kept quiet. Grillby calmly ate while he wiped crumbs off frisk’s face. You were pretty sure Frisk was far too old for that. Seriously, just adopt a kid or something. You can’t keep the role of “weird overprotective uncle” forever. You didn’t even want to think about what’ll happen when Frisk hits their rebellious teen stage.

Frisk waved at you, and asked if you wanted a piece of their cake.

“Aww, thanks Frisk! Want some of mine?”

Frisk nodded. They reached over the table towards you while holding a fork with a piece of their cake at the end, and you did the same. Mmmh. You thought that the meringue would be super sweet but surprisingly it was quite light, and the fresh strawberry freshened up the cake with its slight sourness.

Frisk hummed much like you did when you first tasted your dessert. “I’ll get that next time.” they signed. You told them the same. You never tried many cakes that was lemon flavored.

You looked towards Grillby from the corner of your eyes, and found him doing the same. He might have been their uncle figure, but you had a higher spot by being their sister figure. ‘Suck it Grillby! I’m the only one that's get to be fed by them.’ A smug grin grew on your face. You swore you could see sparks connecting your eyes to his.

Actually, there were 4 children in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Reader is forgetting their mission. SMH.
> 
> Sorry that Grillby is pretty out of character. I kinda neglected Frisk too. *Sigh. 
> 
> I did have fun writing this chapter though. I mean look! 6666 words!  
> I loved writing the part about the dessert each character ordered. I thought it fitted them very well. Well that's my opinion tho. It's kinda self-indulged, but the sleeping part relates to me. I'll only feel comfortable if I sleep for 15+ hours, 12 rarely. I think I might actually have a problem, but I'm too lazy to get it checked out. I'll grow out of it someday. I hope...
> 
> I also came up with a few other scenarios I want to write in the future. I'm so excited! But I'll finish this story first, before I move on to the next, so that I won't want to abandon the story.
> 
> Edit 2/14/16: I have no idea how the major/master/Bachelor/PhD thing works clearly. but I made the reader have a PhD so she (or he, thought I put the character as a she here) had a Dr title. I just thought that it'll be weird for the reader to be working on such advanced stuff alone with Gaster. I don't know...but yup, just a FYI.


	5. Sleet, Lights, & Revelation

After paying for the bill, you four headed out to the last place you planned to go. Every year the city held a Christmas light show in the center of the city in the round open area, where there usually were displays of art and what not. You honestly weren't big on Christmas, since you hadn't had anyone to celebrate it with anymore, but you had to admit that the decorations were breathtaking.

As you were walking, you felt something cold hit your head. Sleet. It started to get heavier, but not to the point where it was dangerous for Grillby to be out. Perfect. You and Frisk both shared a look.

All four of you quickly went under a nearby roof to take cover, and the two monsters took out their umbrellas.

You knew Gaster, and Grillby always checked the weather before going out. Your boss did it habitually, as for Grillby, since he was a fire element it was kinda crucial for him to do so. He wouldn't want to be stuck in a snow storm would he?

You put on your hood. “You have your umbrella?” You asked Frisk despite the fact that you knew they didn’t.

They shook their head no, going along with the act.

“Would you two like to share an umbrella with us?” Gaster suggested.

“Uh-” Before you could answer him, Frisk cut you off by tugged on your sleeve. They spread their arms open for a hug as they bounced impatiently.

“Huh? What's up Frisk?” You asked as you picked them up. You really hoped that this didn't look set up. You were good at acting when it’s dramatic and expressive; not so much when it’s realistic. Then again, you weren't a bad liar if you actually tried. So lie instead of act it is. Acting and lying is similar, yet in the same time different. One made you feel guilty, while the other didn't.

“Is something the matter?” Gaster asked, eyebrows furrowing in worry. “Are they feeling unwell?”

“I’m okay, just sore.” They signed and pointed at their feet.

“Still have soft little baby feet? Hmm?” You cooed teasingly as you poked their cheek. They batted away your hand, and gave you an annoyed look with a pouty grin.

Grillby offered to carry them, but Frisk shook their head and held onto you tighter. Although it was subtle you saw his shoulder slump. ‘Sorry Grillbs. I promise I’ll make it up to you, but not now.’

You place Frisk down and told them to wait for a moment. You took off your jacket, and slightly shivered from the loss of warmth. You placed it on Frisk’s shoulder and were about to pick them back up, but was stopped by a tap on your shoulder. Turning around, you found Gaster holding out his umbrella for you to take.

“Perhaps it would be a better idea to use my umbrella instead.”

“Oh, thanks. But what about you?” You weren’t going to let him to get wet unless...

Grillby stepped forward and placed a hand on Gaster’s shoulder. “We’ll share.”

“I don’t think it is the best idea, to share your umbrella Grillby.” Gaster shook his head. “I don't wish to be responsible for you getting hurt by the sleet.”  

Grillby said nothing, but instead stared at Gaster with his hand still placed on the scientist’s shoulder.

Eventually the doctor let out a defeated sigh. “But please, let me step way if the weather worsens.”

Grillby nodded.

“Looks like it’s a success.” You whispered to Frisk. You could feel their shoulders shaking as they stifled a giggle. Yeah, you were happy too.

* * *

You were almost there. You could see a glow of light glowing just by the corner. When you turned, you couldn't help but breathe out a “Wow.” Even though it was only five in the afternoon, the cloudy sky made it dark enough for the lights to brightly shine; the light fogginess adding an idyllic atmosphere.

The four of you walked through a shimmering tunnel of golden Christmas lights. Red ribbons and strings of lights hung from the top of the arch. The sleet falling made the scene all the more breathtaking. Making It looked sparkling crystals were falling from the sky. It was very...romantic.

Hold on, speaking about romantic. You shook your head and got out of your trance. You hadn’t notice the absence of a child in your arms, until something tugged the side of your jacket. “Huh?” You looked down to see a delighted Frisk pointing at something. You looked at where they were pointing to find...“Oh?...OH.”  

Gaster and Grillby was walking side by side under the elemental’s umbrella, smiling and softly laughing. Gaster sure looked like he was having a great time. His hands were moving around expressive yet calm way, as he chatted with the monster next to him. Grillby’s fire seemed to dance around more in the air.

You never had seen Gaster act so lighthearted around other people other than you. You swiftly pulled out your phone and took a quick shot of them. It looked really nice with the lights behind them.

Something felt off, but you shook it out of your mind.

“Sorry, Frisk. I got lost in the lights.” You patted their head apologetically.

Frisk signed that it was alright.

You really wished you had a little sister like Frisk. With a grin and wink, took their hands, and swung them. This seems like a perfect time for, yes… Puns!

“Frisk!” You suddenly gasped out, earning a confused look from them. “I-I think I might’ve found the _light_ of my life! They were the _brightest_ person I had ever met. But I hope I wasn't I mis _LED_ like last time.” You were about to say how they _turned you on_ , but remembered that it wasn't Sans you were talking to.

Frisk giggled. “ _Lighten up_ ! I’m sure you took a _shine_ to them for a reason.” They signed.

“I’m so proud.” You sniffed as you pretended to wipe tears from the corner of your eyes. “Sans and your mother would be too.”

The two of you arrived at the end of the tunnel, and walked on the paths that lead to the center of the plaza towards the enormous elaborately decorated Christmas tree. LED reindeers were placed here and there, and were being used to replace the lamps that were turned off. You were surprised to find several cyan bioluminescent flowers being used to lighting up the sides of the sidewalks. Echo flowers were by far your favorite kind of flowers. In your free time, you were actually trying to make flowers from the surface magically glow like them. How pretty would that be?

You spotted the other two on the other side. They were looking up at the tree as they talked. There were too far for you to hear their conversation, which brought up a fun idea.

“Hey Frisk.” You tapped their holder. “Did you know I can read lips?”

“Really?” Frisk signed with a dubious expression.

“Yeah, totally. Just watch them.” You pointed at where the two monsters were. Frisk was about to mention that they both didn't have lips, but decided not to.

The two of you saw Grillby gesture towards the tree, “This Christmas tree is as beautiful as you.” you “translated”; lowering and softening your voice to copy his, the best you could.

Gaster nodded and looked up towards the top of the tree. You took this as a chance to say, “And you are the star of my life.” It was way off character, but might as well have fun with it right?

Frisk made a face at the cheesy lines.

Grillby must have said something odd. Gaster’s suddenly looked stunned and confused; there was a small pause as both of them looked at each other. Eventually he chuckled and shook his head.

“Wow. Grillby just said told Dr. G he looked beautiful under the Christmas lights. What’s that? He wants to cuddle with him in front of a fireplace, and watch the enchanting flames dance? That’s kinda narcissistic for you to say Grillby.”

Frisk seemed like they were enjoying your little translations. Seeing them giggling made your smile grow even wider.

“Oh my god! Now I suddenly have the power to read their minds!” You gasped dramatically.

Frisk went along with it. “Oh wow!”

“Yeah, I guess I better use it.” You shrugged. You pretended to concentrate as you squinted your eyes and touched your temple with your fingers. After a moment you mumbled out, “I’m in.”

Gaster looked down at something. “I can hear the Doc thinking! He’s thinking of how nervous he is, now that senpai finally noticed him.” He then gestured towards the other monster’s shoes.

Grillby looked down and noticed that his shoelaces were coming undone. He looked back up and passed his umbrella to Gaster for him hold. While he passed the umbrella, you translated once again. “‘This is a metaphor of how I’m giving you my heart and trust, my love.’” You said in your Grillby voice.

“Now Doc’s internal voice is saying, _‘Oh my goodness! Grillby Sempai almost touched my hand! And he called me love!_ ’ Blush blush.” You wished Alphys was there with you, she would've enjoyed this.

Gaster watched Grillby’s back as he crouched down to tie his shoelaces. “Ooh. Seems like Dr.G’s checking out dat as-” Oh crap. “um-as-assessment!” You stammered. Again, you were not with Sans.

Frisk looked at you with a confused expression. “Let’s uh, give them some privacy. I don’t want us to be caught staring.” ‘Darn it ! Why do you always do this?!’ You mentally scolded yourself.

You quickly turned around and walked to the line of Echo Flowers and beckoned Frisk to follow. Frisk had no choice but to follow since you were the one holding the umbrella.

You crouched down to the flower and stroked its velvet petal. As you were doing so, you noticed that the sleet turned into rain. The sound of heavy droplets hitting the umbrella calmed you. “They got _ovary_ nice _style_ , but they seem to think that they have some kind of _stigma_.” You looked at Frisk to see their cute giggling face, but saw a very confused one instead. ‘Oh right, they're not even in middle school yet.’

“Uh it’s a part of the flower here uh-you know what? You’ll learn about it in the future.” You wave your hand. The flower repeated your sentence, making you cringe. You never liked hearing you own voice. It just sounded so...annoying. You snapped your finger quietly, so that it’ll repeat that instead.

A familiar chuckle came from behind you.  You turned around and softly waved your hand. “Oh, hey guys.” The two monsters waved back in return.

“You guys had fun?” You asked as you stood back up. You offered your hand to frisk, to help them get up.

“Ah, yes. The decorations are absolutely spectacular!” Gaster exclaimed excitedly.

You chuckled. “Glad you liked it.” You realized how cold you were, when you shivered after feeling Grillby’s warmth. You felt Frisk shiver as well.

You placed Gaster’s umbrella down, and hugged Grillby. Warmth immediately engulfed you, making you sigh. “Lucky for you, you had Mr. Hot Pack here to keep you warm.” You beckoned Frisk your follow your lead. They hugged him without any hesitance.

Hmm… Let’s test something out.

“It’s Grillby, appreciation time!” You declared. You tugged on the skeleton’s arm, inviting him to the group hug. Gaster’s eyes slightly widened and smiled unsurely, but went over and joined you anyway. ‘Since when was Gaster so open to other people?’ The only thing closest to physical affection he’ll give to a person he’s not that close to, is a hand shake. How close is he to Grillby?  
  
While the three of you wrapped your arms around him, poor ol’ Grillby he had no choice but to hold his umbrella in a weird angle while a blue blush glowed around his cheeks. You were getting a little wet but you didn't care. Grillby warmed you up anyway.

Gaster was the first to break apart from the hug. “It is getting late.” He said as he checked his wristwatch. “Will Frisk be alright being out this late?”

“Huh? What time is it?” You pulled away from Grillby,  and you heard him let out a relieved sigh. ‘I thought we were good friends. *Sob.’

“6:30.” Gaster answered.

“Oh shoot! They’re supposed to be at home at 7!” You hurriedly picked up the umbrella off the ground. “Sorry Frisk, seem like we have to go now. Ugh, I hope finding a taxi won’t be too hard.”

“I’ll drive them.” Grillby proposed.

“What? No, it’s fine.” You shook your head. “Thanks though.”

“You have Gaster’s umbrella, and it looks like it’s going to rain harder.”

“Oh, right. Well that's fine, I’ll just use my jacket to cover Frisk up.”

“You’ll get wet.”

“Getting a little wet won't kill me. Right? And I need to ride a taxi to go home too, so.”

“Shall I drive you home ?” Gaster offered.

“No, no. You don't have to.”

“.”

Was Grillby always this stubborn?

“Um. It’s fi-”

Gaster cut you off, by placing a hand on your back. “Let him drive them , I’m sure he doesn't mind.”

“But, I promised I’ll-” Grillby gave you a look. “…Ahh! Fine! But are you okay with that Frisk?”

They nodded. You sighed, you hated bothering people. “Thanks Grillby.”

He raised his hand, signifying that it was fine.

After a few hugs and waves, the group parted in two.

You walked beside Gaster, as you made your way to his car. It wasn't too far, just a few blocks to the left. The two of you listened to the calming sound of rain hitting the umbrella and the ground. “First time here?” You asked, breaking the silence.

“Hmm? Ah, yes.”

“Really?”

He let out a sheepish chuckle. “Every year I had been too engrossed in my work to, and I hadn't really had anyone to go with.”

“Well you have me now.”

“I suppose I do.”

Pause.

“Hey, I was meaning to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“How did you meet Grillby? You guys seem closer than I thought.”

“We had been friends in my younger years.” He said matter-of-factly.

“What?!” This was news to you.

“We went to the same school. In what would be our…” He looked up and touched his chin. ”middle school and high school years. The school systems on the surface are quite different to what we had.”

“R-really?! How close are you two?!”

“W-well.” He suddenly looked flustered. “We...once had been i-in a...”

“In a..?” Your jaw dropped as you filled in the blank. “Oh my god. You two dated?!” You accidentally hit the umbrella as you threw your hands up.

Gaster tried to regain his grip on it as he stuttered out, “T-there is no reason to yell . And yes we once had been in a...relationship, h-however we are currently nothing but good friends.”

“No reason to yell? How could I not! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“That was something that happened years ago, and I never considered it something that was important for you to know.”

“Of course it’s important! I was trying t-” You shut your mouth. That was close, you almost let it slip. Gaster tilted his head, waiting for you to continue. He opened his mouth to say something, but you quickly interrupted him before he could. “Oh look, your car!”

For the whole ride you could only think of one thing.

Sans, that bastard, he knew didn't he.

Mission failed? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like you're gonna have a little chat Sans.
> 
> Sorry that I didn't update last week. I've been having quite a shitty time. So to make it up here's a 2,600+ word fic!  
> It's rushed and not so good but, I tried. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anybody expected Grillby being an ex?
> 
> [2/29/16]  
> I edited the previous part and made it so the reader graduated college 4 years early, since I realized that getting a PhD takes abound 8 years... So just a FYI.


	6. Hey There Sans

“-... ?”

“Huh?” You blurted out, snapping out from your daze.

“We arrived.” Gaster looked at you with a raised eyebrow. “Is something on your mind?”

“Uh, not really. Don’t worry about it.” You were just planning on how you’ll punish Sans. No biggie.

Gaster gave you a dubious hum, but didn't pry any further.

You unbuckled yourself and said goodbye. “Thanks for the ride Dingus. See ya Monday.” You winked as you stepped out. You saw Gaster blink in surprise, and soon after a faint blush appeared on his face. For some reason he had always been shy about his first name. You never understood why, you thought it was cute.

Once again before he could say anything, you cut him off by closing the door. You gave him one last wave through the window before turning toward your apartment’s entrance.

Once you got in your house, you pulled out your phone and texted your good buddie Sans.

**Can I come over for a bit? -**

You immediately got a reply.

**\- sure**

**\- be there in a sec**

After literally a second, Sans appeared in front of you. You used to get a heart attack whenever he teleported, but you eventually got used to it. You’ve been hanging around him for almost two years after all.

“hey kid.” Sans didn't even bother to wave. He just stood there with his hands in the pocket of his parka instead.

“Hey sans.” You linked your arms around his as usual.

“ready?”

“Yup.”

You closed your eyes, as you felt your body fall. When you felt your foot touch the ground you opened your eyes. You looked over at Sans who was trying to get his arm free from yours. You took a deep breath.

“Sans,” You called in an eerily calm tone. You could see blue transparent sweat sliding down his face. “today I learned that Grillby and Gaster dated before.”

“uh-”

“I was very surprised to hear that. _Sans._ ” You smiled “kindly”. He gulped. “Since you’re good friends with both of them… I wondered if you already knew that. So, _did you_?”

“...maybe?” he shrugged nervously.

You broke your act and yelled out exasperatedly. “Aah! Why didn't you tell me?!”

“i didn’t wanna disappoint you. you seemed excited about it.”

“Yeah I was excited! But you made me set both of them up with their ex Sans! With their EX!” You slumped down onto the sofa, and covered your face.

“hey... don't sweat it kid. it’s notta big deal.” He reassured as he sat down next you. “you could find someone else.”

“Yeah I know… But I thought that it was going to well, and... I guess I’m just disappointed.”

“sorry i had ya chasing your own tail.” Sans rubbed his skull guiltily. ”i’ll help next time.”

A light bulb came on in your head. You grinned mischievously. “So…” You placed your hands on Sans’ shoulders. “you said you’ll help me right?” you clarified sweetly.

He didn't like where this was going.

“Do you happen to be free next Saturday?” You gripped his shoulders tighter, making him sweat even more.

Sans held his hands up in mercy. “we’ve been friends without any feelings for years kid. i don't think i’ll work.”

“Ugh fine!” You flopped down onto the sofa, and laid there with your arm over your eyes.

“Why are ya so intent on pairing Dings up with someone anyways?”

You shrugged. “People seems like they're happier when they're in a relationship. So I thought that he’ll be happier with someone too.”

“he seems like he’s happy right now to me.”

“Yeah… But I want to see him happier.”

“i dunno if ya noticed, but when he’s around you he seems happier.”

Pink dusted your cheeks as you remember what Gaster said before. “Heh. You think so?”

“yeah.” Sans said as he ruffled your hair. You batted his hand away playfully.

“You know Sans… You’re next.” You said as you peeked under your arm.

“next?”

“Yup. Next in line after Dr. G.”

“uh, no thanks kiddo.” His grin hardened. “i’m good as i am.”

You hummed. “Whatever you say Sans. Not like it's going to change my mind anyways.”

He chucked nervously. “w-why don't cha first get a buddy yourself huh?”

“Eh, people don’t like me that way.”

“that ain’t-” He was cut off by a loud bang of the front door opening.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED HOME!” Papyrus announced.

“hey bro.”

“Hey Pap.” You sat up and waved.

“HUMAN? I DIDN’T KNOW YOU’LL BE OVER! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE PREPARED YOU SOME OF MY SUPREME SPAGETTI!”

Your mouth watered at the mention of his spaghetti. Papyrus’ cooking improved a lot after he met Toriel. So nowadays it actually tasted absolutely heavenly.

“That’s fine. I’ll make sure to notify you next time.”

“NO MATTER, I SHALL PREPARE YOU ONE RIGHT NOW!”

“Really? Thanks Pap!” He’s such a gem

“NO NEED TO THANK ME HUMAN, FOR IT IS MY DUTY TO DO SO!” He placed a gloved hand on his chest. “NOW IF YOU’LL EXCUSE ME, I NEED TO PUT THE GROCERIES IN THE FRIDGE!” He said, or more like yelled before he went to the kitchen.

After a moment the light bulb in your head turned back on. You quickly stood up and called for the younger skeleton. “Hey, Papyrus? Are you free this Saturday?”

Next thing you know, you're back at your house with a very stony looking Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another update!  
> Just a short little thing about your conformation with Sans. Hoped you enjoyed my little blurb of writing.  
> From this point on, the reader is going to do Christmas shiz with Gaster so get ready for that! 
> 
> And don't worry, I'll come up with something to get proper revenge on Sans. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	7. Dropped Chocolate & Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Warning!: Mention of abuse!

Monday, back in the lab.

You had done what would be worth probably 3 years of research, in a little less than a year. What can you say? You were a huge nerd too. Not that you’ll ever admit that of course.

Almost 60% of the research was done, so 30% to go before actually conducting the experiment. Meaning that there was still a bit more to go. Not to mention there will most likely be complications trying to combine magic with a biological body. So much to your dismay, it’ll probably take a few more years to complete.

“Doc?”

Gaster hummed in response.

“After we’re done with this, what are we gonna do?”

“...I am not sure. I had not really thought about it.”

You made your way to the bean bags (that you finally convinced Gaster to get), and flopped down onto your back. “Oh…”

Silence.

“Are we going to separate after this?” You cringed at the way you sounded so helpless and lonely. You just didn't want to break apart from Gaster. Haha you sound like a child.

“Of course not.” Gaster answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You are my assistant and partner are you not?  I had not hired you, just for you to help me with this project. In any case, the only way you would leave would be if you chose to do so yourself.”

A smile stretched across your face. “Good, cus I wasn’t planning to leave any time soon. You’ll be stuck with me for quite some time Dr.G.”

“I am not sure if I should be worried or not.” Gaster leaning back onto the lab table.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have a grandiose time together.” You winked.

“That sound very leisurely .” Gaster sarcastically remarked.

“You bet it’ll be. From now on, we’ll be in the spa every day, getting our nails done—or fingers done or whatever skeleton monsters do in a spa.” You added, remembering that skeleton’s didn't in fact have any nails. Would they dip themselves in milk? Has Gaster even been in a spa? Probably not, that goober would be a stiff rock or even faint from being touched so much.

“That sounds very unwinding.”

“Yup.... You’ll pay for it all though.”

“Why that's hardly fair. You are the one who proposed the idea. So would it not be natural for you to take the responsibility?”

“Hmmm. Let me think…” You pondered. “Nope, you’re the gentlemen, so it's gonna come out of your pocket.” FYI you don't actually believe in the thing where the man has to pay for everything.

Gaster let out an airy chuckle. “Yes, yes, whatever you wish, my lady.”

“That’s the way it should be...” You said in a posh accent while you nodded thoughtfully. You stood back up with a “Hup”, and went over to your bag to pull out a candy bar.

Gaster gave you a disapproving look. “, you know full well that you are not allowed to eat in the lab area. If you wish to eat, please do it on the other side.” He pointed to the side where the black wooden table and two white cushy chairs were placed.

You unwrapped your Snickers. “Hmm? Really? I didn’t know.” You said, playing dumb.

“Yes. Now would you please put that down.”

“It’ll be down in my stomach in a sec.” You opened you mouth to take a bite.

“.” He said sternly.

“Watch me.” You were about to bite down, when a disembodied hand snatched it away. “Hey!”

The violet glowing hand smoothly hovered over to Gaster for him to take. “I have made my point very clear to you .” He chided.

“My daily dose of chocolate is needed in my body.” You explained as you gestured to yourself. Suddenly, “Gah!” You fell on your knees and clutched your chest, breathing hard.

“?!” He rushed to you, and dropped the candy bar. He held your shoulder, and gently laid you backwards onto his arms.

“H-help, I-... Agh.” You tightly grasped his lab coat.

“My goodness ! Is there something wrong?” He brushed his hand on your forehead, and placed two fingers on your neck to check your pulse.

You took a deep breath, and you rasped out, “I’m-I’m running low on…”

You wheezed and tightly shut your eyes. Gaster took your hand, urging you to go on.

“Low on ch-chocolate.” He dropped you. “Oof.”

“Why must you always do this to me?!”

“Heh heh.” You started laughing.

“It is far from amusing !”

By then you were letting out a full blown laughter. Safe to say, the skeleton was far from doing the same.

You spotted your Snickers bar a few feet away, so you slid to where it was and took a large bite from it.

Gaster let out a horrified gasp. “That was on the floor!”

“20 second rule.” You quipped, raising a finger. You stood up and sat on the lab table. “Besides, who doesn't like the snack sprinkled with some floor dust?”

“That’s disgusting . Spit it out.” Your boss’s scrunched up with eyebrows in disgust. “We do not know what might have been on the floor.” He walked to you with a paper towel in his hands.

“Uh, no thanks. Once I start, it’s all going down. You never waste chocolate, that’s a sin.” You whispered out the last part, as if mentioning wasting it was a crime itself. You took another bite. “You’re just envious cus you don't have one.”

“I-” He dragged his hand down his face, and sighed in defeat. “Do as you like…”

“Hey don’t be so down. Here, I guess you need some phenethylamine yourself.” You shoved the last bit of the bar into Gaster’s mouth. “We all gotta get some love stimuli.”

Gaster let out a surprised sounds, eyes wide. You tried to casually get a little peak of his neck from over his turtleneck, to see if the food went down. But sadly you couldn't get a good look. You even considered just grabbing his turtleneck and just stretching it so you’ll be able to see, but crossed it out when you realized that was inappropriate.

“It is incredibly sweet.” Gaster covered his mouth, and you could see a faint violet dusting his cheeks.

“Hmm, but it’s still good. I like dark chocolate more, but I need some more sugar sometimes. Ya know?”

“Your definition of ‘some’ when it comes to chocolate is frightening to think about.” He said as he went to his side of the lab to work on a heavy pack of paper.

“You talk about it as if I'm majorly addicted to it or something.”

“Are you not?” He glanced at you from the side. You could hear sounds of pen scribbling on the paper.

“N-no...” You curled in.

“Is that so?” His eyebrow rose.

“Okay, maybe? But chocolate is good for the heart—which was proven scientifically—and it's good for my soul and also it helps heal it too.” You explained as you touched the center of your chest. His hand paused, as the mention of your soul. “And I’m not dying so it sould be fine.”

“Heal what?”

“Huh?”

“You said that it helps heal your soul.”

‘Crap. He picks up on these things way too easily.’ Let's just say that you didn’t grow up like other “normal” kids.

You tried to sound clueless. “Yeah I guess I did? What about it?” You gulped.

You had no parents.

“Is there a reason why it is necessary for your soul to be healed?”

“Haha, well, maybe purify would’ve been a better word that I should've used.” You winked.

The orphanage you live in wasn't the best.

He rolled his eyes. “I don't believe it's very effective from what I see.”

“Believe me, compared to before, I’m basically a saint.”

You protected other children, when she went away.

“That’s very concerning to hear.” He said as he flipped to the next page.  
“Would I want to know what you were like in the past?”

“Oh, you do **not** want to know. What about you?”

It was cold, but you created as much warmth as you could for them.

At that moment Gaster realized how little he knew of your past, and you realized the same for him. “I would say, I was more reckless, but nothing more than that.” He reminisced of his childhood. “And you?”

“I told you, you don't wanna know. Besides all that matters is that I’m good now.”

There were bruises and blues, but that doesn't matter. It just made you stronger.

“Yet Santa won't be sending you presents this year.” He chuckled.

Speaking about Santa, you remembered something that you wanted to ask. “Oh! Doc, that reminds me, Christmas eve is coming! So do you have any plans?”

Your boss crossed his arms and looked up with furrowed brows. “No, I do not recall having anything to do on that day yet.”

You gulped. “Oh. So do you wanna maybe—you know—spend it with me?” You asked unsurely; your voice went weaker and higher towards the end.

Asking for casual hangouts are one thing, but in special days, you couldn't help but feel bad for taking their time when they could have spent it with someone more important. You might be a cheerful little thing, but you had your fair share of anxiety.

“That sounds lovely.” Gaster smiled. You could see a tinge of excitement in his expression.

‘Phew. Looks like the hard part is over.’

“Is there something you plan on us doing?”

“Uh, not really.” Your main mission was to give him the gifts you got him. “Is there something you wanna do?”

“Nothing in particular…”

The two of you contemplated on what to do in silence, until Gaster spoke up once again. “Ah, but perhaps we could bake or cook something again. Unless you have a better idea that is.”

“That sounds great, we could make dinner together too. But where do you wanna do it?”

“I would not mind if you came over to my place.”

“Well that settles it then. How about 4PM?”

“Yes, that would be timely.”

Oh, you couldn’t wait to give him your gifts. It’s going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez. This was supposed to be a light hearted chapter with the reader interacting with Gaster, but it turned out to be a up and down of sad and happy. The reader's background wont be too important for now, but I just wanted to add some depth to her. Christmas just brings the reader bitter sweet memories, which will be explained at some point.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it!  
> ৲( *σ̑ ᴗᵕ)৴♡*৹


	8. Red Velvet Cheesecake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Sugar by Maroon 5 while I was writing this, so here's a link if you want to too.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vw84EkHOlY  
> I haven't listened to this song in such a long time.  
> (⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑)৴Enjoy~♪

You wore your ugly—yet very cute—Christmas sweater that was red, navy blue, and white. It had snowflakes, trees, deer, snowmen, and gingerbread men decorating the sweater. Under, you wore a plain white collared buttoned up shirt. Other than that you just wore your favorite black skinny jeans, a burgundy scarf, and a cream coat to keep you warm.

On your left arm, you carried several plastic bags full of ingredients and tools for the food you and Gaster were going to make. Which was going to be:

Steak as the main meal

Mashed potatoes

Salad

Mushroom cream soup with puff pastry

Bread sticks

And red velvet cheesecake for dessert

On your right shoulder, you carried a large duffle bag full of mighty presents you were going to generously bestow to your lovely boss.

You knocked to the rhythm of Shave and a Haircut, and pressed the doorbell for the last two beats.

As you expected, a familiar tall skeleton answered the door soon after.

“Hey Doc. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Hello, .” He guided you in. He wore his usual black turtleneck sweater. “Yes, very unusual it is not? Finding me in my own home. It’s as if it's typical to find one in their place of residence. ”

“Very unusual indeed, very.” You agreed. ‘Starting the day off sarcastically huh.’ “Oh, and merry Christmas Eve!”

“Merry Christmas Eve to you as well.”

He offered to carry the groceries in, so you gladly handed him some of the bags. You were pretty sure your arm was going to fall off from your blood cutting off from it. Gaster then eyed your unusually large duffle bag, dubiously.

“Oh, pay no mind to it Doc.” You winked. “There’s nothing to be worried about.”

“I wish that was true.” The doctor felt apprehension for his future self.

You scoffed. “What kind of person do you take me for?”

As you hung your coat and scarf on the coat rack, you smelt a whiff of a familiar scent. Following it, you made your way to the living room to find a sparkling Christmas tree with a shiny golden star on top. “Woah, I didn’t know you were going to get a tree. And it’s real too!”

A childish excitement filled your chest. How vould you not? You never really had one in your childhood.

You looked beneath the tree and found no presents, which confused you for a second, but remembered that you made a deal with him to make the gifts as much of a surprise as possible.

“I decided to buy one in the last minute. I thought that it would be nice to be festive for once.”

“Nice job on the decorations too! It’s really pretty. I’m guessing you're floating hand helped you on that.” You set your duffle bag down, and headed to the kitchen with Gaster.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it.” He said with a hint of bashfulness. “But it can never compare to the one we saw at the plaza.”

“Pshhh. So what? Personally made stuff give off a better feeling anyways. It’s more charming in my opinion.” Setting the bags on the kitchen counter, the two of you took out the groceries from the bags.

“Thank you as well for bringing in the ingredients. Forgive me, I should have gotten them ahead of time.”

“Naw, no need to feel sorry Doc. I wanted to do it, and besides we chose what to make yesterday. Not to mention, I proposed the idea of hanging out, but we’re doing this at your house, so I should at least play my equal part in this.”

“Yes, but I was the one who invited you over s-”

“Nope, still my responsibility.” You raised your hand to stop him. “Seriously, you don't have to be so formal and proper with me Dr. G. You could even get drunk out of your mind when I'm with you, and I wouldn't care.”

“I would never!”

“I know you wouldn't. (Probably?) And that was a bad example, but you get the idea.”

He sighed. “At least let me pay half of the price.” He tried to search for a receipt in the bags but didn't find any, thank to you who made sure to throw it out.

“Nope, too bad. I forgot the prices anyways.” The both of you put away the ingredients for the dinner, but left the others for the cake on the counter. “You know what? How about this? Since I bought the stuff, you’ll clean the kitchen.”

“I suppose that is fair... But you are just trying to get out of cleaning aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

* * *

Gaster handled the dry ingredients for the cake (for obvious reasons), while you made the cheesecake part of the recipe.

You guided him through the steps, and gave him small tips. He nodded understandingly and followed your instructions almost perfectly, if not a little clumsily. He seemed to enjoy it, as he had a determined smile on his smooth white face. You could tell that he was putting as much effort he could to it, which made you smile as well.

He looked over the recipe written on a sheet of paper, and made an uneasy face.

“Why must there be so much oil or butter in baking?”

You snorted. “That’s because it makes it _oil_ the _butter._ ”

“Oh, for goodness sake.” He groaned. Despite doing so, he had an amused expression on his face.

“What? It was a _spatula_ -tacular pun! Or should I say that it was egg-cellent?” You quipped while wiggling an egg in Gaster’s face.

Gaster tried to suppress his grin. “Please, stop.”

“Don’t be so _salty_. It’s not like you’ll _dye_ from it.”

“Your sense of humor is terrible. What has Sans done to you?”

You scoffed, and shuffled closer. “What are you talking about? It’s brilliant! I’d like to see you making _batter_ ones.”

He turned his face to hide his wide grin.

“One day,” You took his hand that was holding a whisk. “I’ll _whisk_ you off your feet just from using my puns.”

The last one finally set him off. He started to chortle, as he covered his mouth with his hands.

“There we go. Get ready, cus I’ll never stop _flour_ ing you with puns.” You smiled in silence as you listened to his laugh. Although it wasn’t very loud, you enjoyed the way it sounded rich and gentle. You were about to let go of his hand but you noticed something. “Hey Doc? You know you can take off your gloves right?”

His laugh died down. “I- Yes, I know…” He eyed his hand that was being held, and you could practically feel his urge to wring them.  

You snapped him out of it by squeezing it. “Come on! Show me them beauties!”

“B-beauties?”

“Yeah! You have really pretty hands. Long smooth fingers, and a cool hole in your palms.”

“-, you do not have to feel obligated to say such things.”

“You and I both know that I’m saying the truth ya Dingus.” Gaster could see that you were being genuine, which made him all the more violet.

“I-”

“Oh, and I like your first name too.” You added in. “Please? It makes baking and cooking easier anyways.” You stared directly at his eyes, with a soft pleading smile.

“Oh- I- Um.” He stumbled over his words as he tried to come up with an intelligible sentence, but were too flustered to do so. Beads of sweat ran down his skull.

“Heh, was I too direct?” Seeing that he was overwhelmed, you let go of his hand. “I just want you to be comfortable around me. Sorry.” You really needed more self-control. “Just know that I don’t mind okay?”

“No, , I should be the one to be sorry. You…you are one of my closest friend, and I should be more open towards you.”

“You? Sorry? You should never be sorry for being insecure about something. It’s not really something you can control, and I understand that loving yourself is hard. So I’ll wait, even if it takes a thousand years.” You gave his back a pat, and turned around to go back to work. “And don’t worry; I know that you still like me even if you don’t show me everything. So don't feel the need to prove it by forcing yourself to. I want you to open up naturally. It's like a flower bud blooming, you can't force it open, you’ll ruin it if you do.” You tasted what you had so far, and let out a delighted hum. “Hey, try this. What do you think?”

Taking a scoop of the cheesecake batter with a spoon, you turned around to hand it to the former royal scientist. To your surprise, a white boney hand grasped yours, and guided the spoon to the owner’s mouth.

“Mmmh. I think it's perfect.” He said calmly.

A slight but noticeable blush dusted your cheeks, on your stunned face. Seeing this, Gaster thought you looked...cute. It was unusual for him to see you blush, since it usually was the other way around. He liked it.

To his disappointment, it was soon covered as you gave him a tight hug.

“Thank you so much Gaster! You don’t know how much this means to me.”

He wrapped his arms around you, and hugged you back. “There is no reason for you to be thanking me .”

“But there is!” You exclaimed as you pulled away. A broad smile was plastered onto your face. “Now, let's finish this beautiful cake!”

Your mood skyrocketed, and your determination did the same. Your excitement for the day went up 100% more than it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH! It's starting! I'm so excited to write the rest!  
> Gosh is this becoming too cheesy? I hope not.  
> I kinda ranted in the story about opening up, sorry about that. I just don't agree with the whole "force yourself to become an extrovert and open up" thing. I don't see that as being very healthy. Taking it slow isn't a bad thing. What is there to rush when it comes to true friendship? 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, it always makes me so happy. So thank you to all that had done so; especially to Mylduk who has been so supportive. Thank you! °˖✧ヽ(⁰ ▾ ⁰)৴✧˖°  
> 


	9. Ugh Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡WARNING!: Abuse Mentioned

You put the last finishing touches to the cake, and took a step back.

“I think we did great!” You let out a triumphant huff.

The rim was sprinkled with red velvet crumbs, and in the middle sat a holly and candy cane, for a little Christmas pizzazz.

Gaster leaned closer and scanned the cake with his white pinprick pupils, and stepping back like you did. “I agree.”

And by the saints, it smelt heavenly. But for now, you had to sadly endure your urge by licking the spatula, and getting what was left in the bowls.

It was still 6, so you still had a bit of time before having to prepare dinner. That being said, you plopped down onto the sofa with a bowl of leftover batter, and a white spatula in your hand. Gaster followed, and sat next to you in a more proper manner.

The two of you sat in silence, as usual. It became a norm between the two of you; it wasn’t uncomfortable or the slightest bit awkward. The presence of each other was enough to keep you two, content.

Though eventually, you spoke up.

“Say, Doc?”

“Yes?”

“If you had to pick, who would you choose Sans to be with? As a couple.”

He was taken aback by your sudden question, but answered truthfully anyway. “W-well, to be completely honest, I have never seen or heard about him having a significant other, so I’m not quite sure what type of person would be a fit for him.”

“Wait, What? Really?” You were shocked, but in the same time, not so much. “He’s a cool guy though. I mean, maybe he’s not made out of ‘boyfriend material’, or is much of a romantic guy. But he’s likeable and funny, so I thought that he had at least a few.” You leaned the spatula to Gaster, offering a small dollop of batter.

He shook his head declining your offer. Welp, more for you.

“It may be possible that I was just never aware of it. Sans doesn’t seem to be the type of person to go around telling others about his partner. At least not to me.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“True… Heh heh, but imagine him being heads over heels for someone. I don’t know about you, but that’ll be so adorable.”

Not as adorable as you though.

“How so?”

“Look.” You turned your body to your boss, and waved your spatula in a circle as you explained. “Imagine his usual laid back, and chill demeanor suddenly changing, and becoming all fidgety, blushy, and awkward around someone. And not to mention the fact that he’s like 5 ft nothing, which makes it even more funny-*cough-I mean adorable.”

“Well I suppose I would like to see that.” He chuckled into his hand.

“Teasing him would be fun too.”

A mischievous smile crept onto the scientist's face. “I wouldn't mind participating in that as well.”

At that moment, a certain skeleton wearing blue, felt violent chill go down his back.

“Well, well, well. Waddya know.” You stuck the last scoop of batter in your mouth. “The old Dr. G is actually a sadist.”

“I would not like to hear that from you .” He gently poked your forehead. “If I am a sadist, what would you be?”

You shrugged, and stood up to put away your bowl and spatula. “The...uhhh...Saint of Mercy, duh.”

“Well Dr. Saint of Mercy, I say that you should give more mercy to your poor victims.”

“Oh yeah?!” You called out from the kitchen. When you came back, you leaned on one leg and crossed your arms. “You see Dr. _Goober_ , you're just too soft. I may be a saint, but I can’t give too much.”

“Goober?”

“Yeah, Goober.” You nodded affirmatively.

He gave you a perplexed look as he raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, you’re just such a…” Placing a hand on your hip, you used the other to gesture Gaster up and down. “ _Goober_.”

“I-”

“It’s a compliment.” You quickly added. “Hey! Since it starts with a G, your full name should be Wingdingus Goober!”

He covered his face the best he could with holey palms. “Oh no.”

You trotted your way towards the groaning doctor, and plopped yourself close to him. “I know you love it Wing. Dingus. Goober.” You nudged his side with each period.

“I assure you, I do not.” He muttered; leaning away from you. You gave a playful pat on Gaster’s head.

“Yeah, yeah, but I do like it though.” You were envious of monster names. They were all so unique and cool, like they were straight out of a fantasy book. “So, what do you wanna do now?”  

Shaking away his embarrassment, he answered, “Perhaps we should start boiling the potatoes.” hoping that cooking would distract you from teasing him even more.

“Ugh, but we just finished baking.”

“Welcome to cooking .” He said, standing up.

Groaning, you heaved yourself off the sofa. “The exact reason why I think take out is the best way to go. You don't have to make multiple things for one meal; everything is just given to you.” You swept your hand to the side, gesturing to an invisible takeout meal.

“And the exact reason why you are so unfit. There is far too much fat and carbohydrates in them.” Gaster looked disgusted just by thinking about it. Papyrus would agree.

“I’ll just munch on a carrot everyday then. And I am **not** unfit! I just don't like to exercise.”

“You know full well that it does not work that way. Eating a carrot would not do anything, if you continue your eating habits. Also, not exercising makes you unfit.” He opened the fridge and took out the potatoes and washed them. While he was doing so, you filled a pot with water.

“Tell that to Sans, he’s worse than me.” Placing the pot on top of the stove, you turned on the fire and added a bay leaf and two tablespoons of salt into the water. You could hear a small thunk of the knife hitting the cutting board as he chopped each of the potatoes in half.

“Firstly, Sans doesn't have organs to take care of as you do.” Under his breath you heard him say something about how he had already tried to do so for years. “Secondly, Papyrus is there to take care of him.”

“And I have you right? So it should be fine.”

“Yes, you have me to set you up straight.” He said while giving you a stern look.

“Heh. Says the un-straight person, to the other most un-straight person in the world.”

Shaking his head, he lifted the lid of the pot to check on the boiling vegetable. “We should start on the soup, yes?”

“Yes, Chef.” You saluted with a limp hand. Dramatically sighing your way to the fridge, you grabbed the mushrooms and washed them. When you were moving to the cutting board, you accidentally bumped into Gaster. “Woops, sorry Doc. Gu-” You stifled a snort. “guess you can say that there isn’t _mushroom_ for the two of us.”

“I was going to forgive you…” He moved to the side to let you through. “However after what you have just said, I changed my mind.”

“Aww don’t be like that Dr. G. I know you secretly love it.” You placed the mushrooms on the board, and tried to stop them from rolling all over the place.

“Do I? That the secret must also be hidden to myself, because can't seem to feel any love towards it.”

“Close friends knows more about you than you do yourself.” You said in a wise tone.

You picked up the previously used knife, and checked if it was clean enough. You probably should rinse it, but who has time for that right?

“So are you gonna to help me with the soup, or are you forcing me to make it myself?” You turned around to see a strangely tense Gaster. You followed his gaze to the knife in your hand.

“Are you certain that would be safe for you to use?” With a slightly shaky hand, he reached for the knife.

“Uh, yeah?” You drew back the knife closer to your chest. “I might be a little bit clumsy, but I know how use a knife.” Did you do something?

He didn’t look too convinced.

“Gosh Mother, I won't chop my fingers off.” You immediately regretted saying that as he pulled on his sleeves with an even more nervous expression. “Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say. But seriously, it might come as a surprise, but I have cooked before. (Tanks to you, who force me to.) I know how to handle a knife.”

He took in a shaky breath. “If you are sure.”

“Hey, is everything alright?” You put down the knife, and placed your hands on the side of his arms.

He looked a hundred years older, as he gave you a weak smile. “Yes, yes… It-I just worry about you.”

“Pfft, I work in a lab Doc. There are a thousand more dangerous things in there, than that old knife.”

He chucked and rubbed his cheeks as if he was wiping off his worries. “I suppose you are right.”

“Damn right I am.” You huffed smugly. “Now, could you chop the onions? My human eyeballs don’t like them.”

“Of course.”

He tried to act like he was fine, but his constantly darting eyes told you otherwise.

It worried you. There are times he would act strangely alerted, and you never asked about it since it’s obviously was a touchy subject. You could only hope he would be comfortable enough to tell you one day. You promised to yourself that you would confront him if it gets serious though.

As you chopped the mushrooms, you heard the sound of the fridge opening and rustling of the plastic bags. As much as you hated cooking, you enjoyed the sounds. The sound of the rhythmic thunk of the knife, the boiling water, and the running water calmed you.

You froze mid-way through cutting the mushroom, and spoke to the monster behind you. “Now that I think about it, can you even cry in the first place?”

“Hm? Yes, I can.”

“But your eyes don’t even have water in them. (I think?) So how does that work?”

“Why by magic of course.”

“Oh geez, how didn't I know? What a revelation!” You exclaimed sarcastically. “I totally understand now. (Monster anatomy is so weird).” Seriously, it frustrated you to no end that every time, the explanation was “magic”. You wanted to know the science of it which apparently was hard, since most of the time it was just the way it is. To them, it was like asking why gravity does the thing it does.

Having finished chopping the mushrooms, you took out a pot from one of the cabinets and placed it on top of the stove.

Gaster came to your side with the onions.  “Now don’t give me that sass young lady.” He chided.

After adding a knob of butter into the pot, the two of you dumped the chopped vegetables.

“What can I say Doc, they called me Sassquach in high school for a reason, or at least I think that's the reason why they did...” You looked straight ahead at the wall dramatically, as if you were reminiscing of your teenage years.

Your boss immediately looked concerned. “They did?”

“Huh? N-no. I was just joking. Don’t tell me that it’s believable.” You looked down at your body, and checked how hairy you were but remembered that you shaved the night before.

“Heavens no!” He raised his hand and shook them defensively. “The idea of you being bullied concerned me is all.”

“Pffft. Even if I was, it wouldn't matter; it's all in the past anyways.”

You were relatively quiet in your younger years. Quite surprising compared to how you act like nowadays. You were that kid that just existed. You did all your work, participated enough, but talked to your classmates far too less. You did want to talk and make more friends, you really _really_ wanted to make more friends, but it hard since you had other things to worry about.

The kids. Some of them were only a year or two years old. Being the eldest, it didn’t matter how horrible The Lady treated you, what mattered was how she treated them.

Ms. Rovana, a kind hearted woman was the one who had taken care of the orphanage at the beginning. She had soft curly brown hair, and pretty smile lines on her face. However after being diagnosed with breast cancer, she soon wasn’t able to do so.

She was your mother figure.

So when she was gone, The Lady (as you hatefully called her) took over.

Every night, you would stay up for almost the whole night doing your homework—that you haven't had the chance to do—and making sure to sooth kids that woke up, so that The Lady wouldn't barge into the poorly insulated room, irritated by their scared cries.

She believed in corporal discipline, so you had to try your absolute best to protect them. You rather get beaten a thousand times than let them be hit.

Once you were kicked out at the age of 18 and she no longer had any control of you, you reported the abuse. Thankfully, you eventually were able to replace that woman with a kind old couple.

When the enslaving chains were finally broken,—as cliché at is it—you took it as a chance to start fresh. Although not perfectly so, you were more open and outgoing.

Many scars were engraved into your skins, but thankfully it was in places people usually couldn't see. Although you were a bit insecure about showing them, it was a reminder that you fought through a war that you won in, and you were proud of that. You were proud of yourself.

You were a survivor.

And unknown to you, he was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself this chapter would be more uplifting but nope. Being down didn't help. Sorry for making Gaster so filled with anxiety.  
> BUT OOOOOH I GOT 100+ KUDOS ON Why Is That There? AND I JUST ASDFGHJKL!!!  
> I know that might be nothing to a lot of people, but tbh I was expecting literally nobody to read my shit so that made me so happy.  
> Thank you so much!!! ヽ( ; ▽ ;`)/  
> Btw the reader is Pansexual because, well...this is self-indulged. And it gives me more opportunity to mess around.


	10. Ms. S. P. Boneadon

The mashed potatoes were done, as for the soup, all you had to do was pop the soup in the oven with the puff pastry dough. The salad was done, and the breadsticks were not a problem since it was store bought. So the last thing you had to do was cooking the steaks which you were dreading.

After you were done seasoning and tenderized meat, you looked up to Gaster and gave him a nudge. “Uh, Dr.G? How about youuu do the frying part.”

He curiously looked at your grimacing face. “Oh, well I do not mind, but I must ask. Why do you look so…?” He swirled his hand, gesturing to your face.

“I just don't like it when arms and hand to get burnt by the stupid flying oil.” You explained how whenever you cooked bacon or any of meat, you would wear oven mitts, wrap a towel around your arms for protection, and stand far away from the pan as you possibly could. “So yeah.”

Chucking at his mental image of you, he nodded. “I suppose I understand.”

“Thanks Doc!” Phew, no oil burns for you today. “I’ll set the table then.”

You slid the soup in the oven, and set the timer to 30 minutes. When you were done, you moved to the side to let Gaster cook the main dish.

You made your way to the dinner table to place the table mats, eating utensils, and the food that was ready.

When you heard the sound of oil popping and sizzling, you couldn't help but cringe.

“Ugh, how can you do that so calmly?”

Flipping the steak he answered back, “After a while, you find yourself getting used to it.”

“Get used to being shot by oil missiles? I don’t think so.”

Satisfied with the placements, you went back to the kitchen to wait for the soup.

Looking at Gaster’s back, you sometimes forgot how cool he looked. When he concentrates on doing something, his sweet soft smile disappears, and a serious straight one replaces it instead.

Now that you know how much of a dork he is, it was hard for you to remember why people have trouble approaching him. If you didn’t know him well, everything about him seems to scream out superiority and intelligence, which made people nervous—understandably of course. You were like them too after all.

He didn’t seem to like that part of him very much, but you envied how he could make people take him seriously so easily.  

Another thing you admired was the way he moved whenever he was relaxed. It mesmerized you. His movements were swift, smooth, and effortless, like the wind. He looked so composed (even though in truth it was quite the opposite), and were always so mature.

You just wished he felt more comfortable with dropping his shield around other people. Everybody had to know how great this guy was.

“?” His voice snapped you out of your daze.

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind taking out a couple of plates from the top cabinet?”

“Sure.” Hopping off the counter, you handed him two fairly large plates. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

Soon after, the oven dinged, notifying you that the soup was done.

Finally! You were absolutely starving.

The two of you were about sit down to finally eat, but you suddenly shot up remembering something you had planned to do for a long time. You accidentally caused your glass of water to fall, but thankfully Gaster’s reflex was quick enough to catch it.

“Ah!” You clapped your hands. ”I almost forgot! I have someone I want to introduce you to Doc!”

“R-right now?” His soul pounded in his chest, from the sudden rush of adrenalin he had from catching your glass.

“Yeah! Hold on a sec.” You skipped towards your duffle bag, and dragged into a hallway where Gaster couldn't see.

All the while, Gaster watched with blank wide eyes.

“Blond or brunette?” You called out. When you didn't get an answer, you made the decision for him. “Blond it is.”

What he saw next, made him very glad the two of you were alone.

In your arms was a Halloween skeleton, dressed in a terribly tacky red sequin sleeveless dress. Makeup covered its/her(?) lifeless face, and on its/her(?) head was a blond wig.

You pretended to trip and proceeded to French dipped the skeleton, making the strap of one of its/her shoulders to slip off.

“Woops! Sorry she’s very clumsy.” You winked. “Dr.G meet Skullarina Patella Boneadon, and Skullarina meet Dr.G!” You cupped your mouth and whispered to him as you bounced your eyebrows, “She’s French if you couldn't tell. Meaning, she’s a great _kisser_.”

The scientist had no words. His face was grey from embarrassment? Dread? Shock? He didn't know.

“Hmm? What's that?” You asked the limp plastic skeleton. You lent her your ear and nodded. “Sorry, she’s very shy. She wants to say, ‘ _Bone_ soir’.”

“-, I-wha-” He raised his finger to try to say something, but he was too dumbstruck to do so.

“No need to get so nervous Doc, she won't bite… Unless you want her to that is.” You tried to keep a straight face as you brought an extra chair to the table to the side for Skullariana to sit on. When you did, you made sure she was slightly angled to face Gaster. “Don’t worry about serving her food, she already ate.”

Grabbing her arms you made her sign, “How's your evening going, handsome.”

You tried to make her hand rest on her cheek, but did it too fast which caused her to slap herself with her limp arm.

Oof. The both of you cringed.

“...”

“Doc?” You called, concerned about his unresponsiveness.

He steepled his hands, with his gaze downcast. “?”

“Yeah?”

He looked up at you with dead eyes. “Why?”

“Why? What do you mean? You don’t like her? (Sure she was like on sale for 10 bucks) But she’s really pretty don't you think?” You gestured to her form.

You tried your best on putting her makeup on alright? It wasn't perfect, but still good. To you it was, at least.

“It is not alive . I guarantee you that I am in no way an objectophile.”

“IT?! _She_ is not an IT!” Wait hold on.

You lifted her dress up, and shoved your fist into her pelvic cavity. Male.

“Eh, she’s still a she.” You shrugged. You looked back up to the other skeleton in the room, and he looked absolutely horrified. His mouth was open in a silent gasp, as his grey face soon turned violet.

“I thought you weren't attracted to inanimate objects Doc.” As you were saying that, you leaned Skullarina forward so her chest would be more exposed. Well, more like her ribs.

You then took out a stick with a mistletoe hanging from a sting—from god knows where—and bounced your eyebrows. “Don’t worry, I don't blame you. Who wouldn't wanna smooch her?” You brought the mistletoe between them, and shook it. “You know the rules Doc.” You whispered with a sinister grin.

Rising from his seat, he snatched the stick away. (Aww, bummer.) And with an incredibly flustered expression he sputtered out, “For Goodness Sake !”

“Uh, what got stuck in your bones Doc?”

He threw his hands up disbelievingly. “H-how would you feel if I brought you a life size human doll?! Hm?!”

Oh my god.

You howled in laughter. “I-I-Oh gosh.” You couldn't help it. It could've been a mannequin, but your mind thought of something else that wasn't so innocent. “I’ll be su-super impressed that you had the guts to buy one.”

Gaster furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Impressed? Why would you be impressed?

_You don't want to know, Dr. G, you really don't._

“Nothing, nothing. You don't need to know.” You motioned for the scientist to sit back down with your hand. “Come on let’s just eat. It’s getting cold.”

Your poor boss sighed as he sat back down. “When will you ever stop tormenting me?”

Ignoring his question, you raised your champagne glass filled with sparkling apple juice—that you oh so insisted on having—and waited for him to do the same.

When he did, you clinked them together.

“Merry Christmas eve, Doc.”

* * *

With tense shoulders, Gaster started to sweat from the dark, empty and emotionless eyes that were staring into the depths of his soul. He was sure that if he stared back for long enough, the void in ~~its~~ her eyes would eventually suck him in.  
  
The drawn on eyebrows did not help in creating any expression in her blanch face. Or perhaps the slack-jaw—that you stopped bothering to close with tape—was the main reason why she was so unnerving to look at/to be stared at by.

He took a sip of his “champagne” to try to calm his nerves.

“.”

“Hm?”

“Is it necessary for-”

“Yes.”

“...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dr. G.  
> I was planning to bring her in for the longest time, and I finally got to put her in!  
> It wont be the last time you'll be seeing her too ;)  
> It's so fun making Gaster flustered, but I kinda want to make him super mad. (In the future though.)
> 
> Here's my fandom Tumblr blog if you want to talk or look at all my undertale/other random stuff I reblog.  
> http://celestilonia.tumblr.com/


	11. Not A New Chapter & Will Delete Later

I'm so sorry for not posting in such a long time. This week has been my spring break, and I needed a bit of a breather after a week of constant non-stop working. (Though I'm still studying...) 

Anyways, I'll maybe be able to upload a chapter this Sunday. Sorry if I don't though. Everything has been exhausting, and my creativity doesn't work when I'm dead half of the time. I literally stared at a wall for a solid 2 hours, and could only write a single sentence after that...

Forgive me, and I hope you have a great day~

 

EDIT 4/21/16

Sorry guys the story is gonna be on hold for a bit. I need to study for my SAT, and do college stuff, so I just haven't been able to gather my energy nowadays. I hope you guys understand. 

AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

LIFE, WHY?!


End file.
